1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of predicting a user preference, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of accurately predicting a user's preference for content items in measuring similarities between content users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to advances in technology, the storage capacity of multimedia apparatuses has steadily increased. As a result, content has become more accessible to users of the multimedia apparatuses. Generally, in this multimedia age, the amount and variety of available content has also increased.
Due to such a quantitative increase in available contents, it can be difficult to find information that is useful to a particular individual. Accordingly, various methods of mechanically predicting preferences of active users with respect to corresponding contents have been attempted. However, the most difficult problem has been to increase an accuracy of prediction values in a preference prediction system.